


BTS - One Night Stand with Jin

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [42]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Night Stand, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Noticing a woman sat by herself at his friend’s wedding reception, Jin strikes up conversation and invites her to dance. Things escalate later, once they are alone.[Although this can be enjoyed on its own, we imagine this vaguely as part of our headcanon universe but would take place before he meets his OTP girlfriend Min-seo. Find our more about our headcanon universe here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlistFind us on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - One Night Stand with Jin

“I never said how much I like your dress.” Jin smiled as he closed the bedroom door. The girl had already walked to the centre of the spacious space, beside the bed. Her aquamarine silk dress skimmed over her soft curves gently, almost modestly. She smiled at the compliment as she turned to face him, feeling her cheeks glow a little. “It makes you look like a mermaid.” He finished. This was enough to make her smile widen into a full grin, easing the awkwardness between them a little. 

The wedding had been for a mutual friend; both had known the groom through their family, but there were very few other guests they recognised. Sensing how awkward she had looked during the reception dances, sipping a flute of champagne slowly and mostly staring into space, he had approached her at the table and asked if he could join her. She had introduced herself as Ae-cha and they shook hands, a little bashfully. It didn’t take long for him to make her laugh. He discovered that she worked in the human resources department of a school in Busan and that she had driven here alone. After an hour of sitting together, he asked if she wanted to dance. The song, an old Taeyang number, had been incredibly sentimental, but he had kept the hold on her waist and hand light and made a couple of mistakes in his steps, making them both giggle. 

As the evening approached its end and the guests began to head up to their rooms, the tension between them thickened. They were both staying on the same floor and entered the elevator together, both a little light headed with champagne. They had separated and headed to their own rooms, waving to each other down the hallway as they each scanned the electronic key card on the little black box. Alone in his room, Jin undid his tie and removed his tuxedo; his body was a little damp with perspiration. The day had been warm and the ballroom the reception was held in had been crowded with guests. He placed both back in his wardrobe, meaning to take them to the dry cleaners the next day before heading back to Seoul. 

The knock at the door a moment later took him by surprise. Ae-cha stood on the other side, moving from one foot to the other a little uncomfortably. Standing aside, he let her into the room before closing the door. 

The comment about her dress had lightened the air but her smile dropped a moment later. 

“I’m sorry...” She murmured, her cheeks stained pink. Jin thought he could understand how she felt; his own heart had started to race at what felt like two hundred beats a minute. He shook his head slowly, letting her know it was okay - that he understood, and he edged closer to her. She watched him silently as he approached, meeting her in front of the double bed. Slowly, he cupped her warm cheek in his palm. She looked up at him through thick, mascara coated lashes, meeting his gaze with slightly parted lips. They edged in at the same time, tilting their heads a little clumsily a couple of times to find the right angle before their lips met softly. They explored each other slowly, unhurried. He could tell she was nervous and a little ashamed of her own forwardness. He didn’t ask, but he suspected that, like himself, she had never done this with someone she had only just met before. To him at least, it felt right and he tried to reassure her; kissing her with as much confidence as he could muster. She let out a moan as he deepened the kiss, moving his hands from her head to her waist and pulling her closer.

She ran her palms along his covered arms, brushing his white shirt until they reached his hands. Cautiously, she took his fingers in hers and brought them up to the top of her rib cage, just under her breasts. He brushed the area slowly before venturing upwards, sensing that was what she had been wanting him to do all along. He skimmed his fingers over her covered breasts, gliding them over the blue-green silk and delighting in her moans as they grazed her hard nipples. Reaching around her back, he found her zipper and unfastened it a couple of inches. The dress was strapless and he pulled it down slowly to rest below her small breasts which he took into his mouth one at a time, opening his lips against her little chestnut coloured nipples. She gasped in pleasure, running her hands through his brown hair and holding him against her. 

“Your breasts are beautiful.” He moaned, a little breathlessly against her skin, before pulling away to kiss her lips. She reached for the small, pearl coloured buttons on his shirt and began to undo them, a little frantically. Her fingers slipped against them a few times and, noticing she was struggling, he helped her, unclasping the last few near his bellybutton. She pulled away to admire him as he pulled the shirt from his body; his tanned chest and wide shoulders making her stomach flutter. He grinned shyly in response to her blush as the white fabric hit the carpet. 

Backing her slowly onto the bed, he bent down to kiss her nipples briefly, pressing his closed lips to them before he unzipped her dress the rest of the way. She shifted her back from the bed to allow him to slide the smooth fabric down her body, leaving her naked save for the pink pair of panties she wore. Her first instinct was to cover herself, but he only let his eyes linger on her body for a moment, before returning to her lips.

Their bodies warmed to each other as they embraced; he ran his palm down the side of her body, grazing over the edge of her panties before continuing down her thigh. Their breaths were mutually becoming more hurried and heavy and he felt himself grow hard as he found himself pressed against her inner thigh. Apprehensively, he paused his hand on the waistband of her lacy panties, un-moving. 

“Can I touch you?” He whispered, pulling away to look at her. 

She nodded. “Yes. Please...”

He was surprised at how wet she was when he glided his palm over the outside of her panties a few times, before dipping under. Her clitoris throbbed in response when he circled it gently with two fingers. He took his time, making sure she was enjoying herself before he slipped the fabric from her body, pulling them down her slender legs and discarding it on the floor. 

“What about you?” She asked, breathless, her eyes roaming to the tent in his black trousers. He smiled, glancing down, before kissing her softly. He unbuttoned the waistband and slid his trousers down to his knees. Pausing his hands on the elastic of his black underwear, he broke the kiss. 

“Is this what you want?” He asked, looking her in the eyes, waiting for a clear response before he took this any further. 

She nodded. “Yes.”

Kissing her forehead gently, he slid down his trousers and underwear all the way down before moving off the bed. She was about to ask what he was doing but saw him reach into a draw on the other side of the room to remove his wallet. He took a foil packet from one of the compartments and tore it open carefully before sliding the condom down his erection. He saw her watching and snapped his head up, meeting her gaze. 

“You’re not allergic are you?” He asked, only half serious. She shook her head. 

“No. I was just thinking about how nice you are.” She smiled. He couldn’t help but return it as he moved back to the bed, crawling on top of her.

“Shouldn’t I be nice?” He asked with a breathy laugh, grasping himself with one hand as she parted her thighs. 

“No. I’m glad that your nice.” She reassured, grinning as he grasped the back of one of her legs gently, angling himself against her before moving his hips forward. They gasped in unison, faces inches from each other as he entered her and held her body close to his. Once he was buried inside, he returned his lips to hers. 

They stayed close throughout; only breaking apart to let out a moan or to press their noses together for a few moments. The champagne he had drank at dinner made it harder to reach his high, but she showed no sign of growing bored. He moved his fingers against her clit as he increased speed, delighting in the throaty moans she made as he played with her sensitive nub, pleasuring her gently. Eventually, he felt the telltale sign of his orgasm approach and buried himself deep, pulling himself half way out of her before pushing back in to the hilt. 

When his breathing slowed down, they shared a final, passionate kiss and made it last; savouring the taste, scent and sensation of each other. He discarded his condom in the little waste bin in the en-suite before he helped Ae-cha to her feet, holding her hand to steady her. He led her into the bathroom and she followed easily, feeling less self-conscious about her body now they had shared such an intimate experience. 

“I’ll show you where everything is.” He said and opened the shower door. There was a little metal rack on the tiled wall filled with miniature bottles of shampoo, conditioner and shower gel. He picked up one, showing her the pearly liquid inside. “This is shampoo.” He put it back and picked up the bottle adjacent. “And this is conditioner.”

She grinned. “I know. My bathroom is exactly the same.” 

He laughed warmly, putting the bottle back and closing the shower door. “Well, if you’re sure you’ll be able to find your way around...” He joked, turning around to give her some privacy. “I’ll just be out here if you need anything.” He said, reassuringly, closing the bathroom door behind him.

The smile lingered on her lips as she stepped in the shower and turned on the tap. She came out ten minutes later with a white fluffy towel wrapped around her wet body. Jin had put on a pair of boxers and a T-shirt in order to give himself some modesty. 

“Was the temperature okay?” He asked, as though they were in his own apartment instead of a hotel room. 

“Yes thanks.” She smiled, bending down to pick up her pair of lacy briefs. “And the pressure was good too.”

“I’m glad.” He twisted his body to look away when she slid the pair of panties back over her legs and under her towel. “Did you want to stay?” He asked. 

She walked over to her dress. “I have to leave quite early tomorrow. It’s a long drive back to Busan.” Her voice remained warm and a little sympathetic. “Besides, I can’t always sleep well if I’m not by myself.” 

She slid the dress back on but struggled with the zip at the back. Seeing her from the corner of his eye, Jin came to her aid and slid it closed for her. She thanked him and kissed his cheek gently. 

“Will I see you tomorrow at breakfast?” He asked as she headed for the door. 

“I hope so.” She smiled.


End file.
